A seconds of dreams
by k.c-otaku
Summary: A girl,who has a accident after her Lover,also a bulter,left her in japan.After that,she couldn t remember her bulter,and,her relationship with her parents were still bad.when her bulter returned to serve her after getting a " AAA" rate,she no longer.....
1. Chapter 1

Everyon knows that,"hapilly ever after" doesn`t always exist,but doesn`t mean "love" doesn`t.

___________________________________________________________________________________

In my dictionary,there was never a real definition of happiness,they just gave what i already knows.

i was always in my own corner,well,i even named them.

"i`ll be in sokaro tonight,send my dinner there."i told one of my maid.

as i always have been,i kept myself in my room or somewhere quiet.

i never like the sight of my parents.....

They were always disatisfied,they would never cared about how i sunday,where there is no need for work,i stayed in my room all day to study and other stuff,so that i can avoid they was home,there as a aura which always tell me that i`ll suffered if i make any sound.

During the 18th summer of my life, i got into the top result again. From that time on,i skip class and went a stray outside instead of going home. I went inside an arcade for the first time, because i didn`t want to go home.I don`t want to see my parents eyes on at me as if i was doing wrong,i couldn`t want to stay there ! But still,even being rebelious,i still got full marks the next time round for all subjects.

"hey !! you`re cute,would you like to go and have some fun with us?" a bunch of boys came up to me.

I stared at them sternly,with a evil aura around me,i answered, " _**NO! GET OUT OF MY WAY! **_"

They moved aside to my sudden rejection, " Little girl , do you know who you`re messing with? Rejecting us like that..."

I looked at them, turn around , walking away , ignoring them. I am in a bad mood today,if i fight with them,i might kill them....so i walk away like i should ,instead of wasting my time pointlessly , after all, i am a captain of many matrial-art club ; kendo,archery, boxing, taekwondo, gun-shot target, judo and chinese matrial art .

A boy then appear,by his size and height,i figures he is the same age as me. " i finally found you....My Lady..." i looked at the boy , "i don`t know you....."

"you`ll know me in times," i don`t have time for this.... ,i thought ,then he continued, " i am your bulter,

MISAKI . S. PLATINUM ."

I looked in shockness , "HUH...______?"

I thought this person is out of his mind. cause i don`t even know him. After thinking, i figured out it would be too troublesome later on, of course it was right. He walked toward me, i tried to ignored him by walking away. "Miss Komaki , i am very sorry for causing you trouble here , but please do listen to my words."

"how do you know my name ? I never told you anything,have i ? " i looked at the black-suit boy , expecting an answer. He looked at me stermly , and said,

" i told you, i am your bulter, how can a bulter not know its master names."

" _My bulter ? i never even applied one , do know what`y talking about !!"_

**i stared at the boy , somehow, i feel liked i`ll missed something if i go now.**

**" i don`t need a bulter... so go away ! stop bothering me." **

**I run and run , i quickly ran home , feeling that i won`t meet him if i went home.**

**At home, the chief bulter which i personally appiled told me ," ****Miss** komaki , a letter arrived for you. "

I took the letter , and on it wrote ,"

**Dear komaki , **

**A "AAA" rated bulter has arrived for you in japan , He specialized in msny form of things.**

**I believed he will be able to help you with the furture ahead. His name is Misaki . s . platinum.**

**Johnson . P . Sherman**

**xx/xx/xxxx**

**Then, does that mean....... eh...........?!!?!!!!!!!??????**

**How can i treat someone that`s going to become my bulter that way , i am defintely going to be hated.**

**what should i do? where should i hide? should i immigrate?**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**well, i am worn out , i wrote this thinking, ah,i didn`t do anything to my account, i was thinking of drawing a manga o this story too. **

**Be prepared ! i defintely become a great mangaka when i grow up.**

**mwhahamwhahahmwhahamwahahahahhhaaaaaaaaaaaahahahmwhahah________ .**


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe i am immatured myself....... Whenever i see her smile, i feel happy myself.....

When i returned to japan , i thought i could serve her once again.........But , from her first reply , i realised she have forgotten me.

Misaki . s . platinum

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Miss komaki....Your new bulter is here." The chief bulter said.

" Already? tell him i am preparing !"

Although i don`t know what to do , i can`t fired a bulter with that high rank without a single reason. Somehow, i feel that i did meet him before ,not at the times i was bothered by a bunch of boys, but when i was younger.

The boy in black-suit walk in , he went up to the chief bulter and greeted in a proper manner,"Good afternoon , Tanaka-san . It`s been a long time since i set foot in here."

" ......alot of things happened..... you see, she lost her memories....."

Misaki looked at the chief bulter , he knew what he meant .

" The reasons?"

" ....she was bullied in school........and......."

"_**AND WHAT !? TELL ME !!!? **_"

" **You should know very well why she would go berserk and lost her mind ! while you was gone, she refused any other bulter , and was defending herself !!!!!!!!! **And............... "

The boy in black suit know very well himself the soft sensation on his cheeks.

" i`m sorry.......i was too harsh."Tanaka repiled

No matter how much effort he put in for her before he left , while the time he left her alone : the roses wither.

" If i understood her character more.......if i didn`t left for england....... wouldn`t everything be the same...?"

" what`s going on?"

Hearing the soft vibrating voice though his ears , he rubbed his eyes and pretended nothing has happened.

" Nice to meet you, my lady ."

" sorry for that day, my name is Komaki Mitsuki. "

" It was nothing, sorry for scaring you that day. "

Really, "nothing has happened" is harsh, the pain and unsatisfying feelings , the feeling which stop to convet, no longer , can be " nothing" .

Softly , they would chat with each other before , the happy noise and music of that day became the silence the boy he would never hear. Even a slow movement can break the silence and tension.

And so, the boy decided , " Yosh ! i`m going to change her !"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay,i know it`s bad but please don`t be angry to send me virus...... i don`t mind harsh reviews though.

i know this is short , but please don`t complain.


End file.
